This invention is directed to an isolator, and particularly a vibration isolator for isolating a platform from the vibrations of its base.
Much study and work have been directed to the isolation of a platform from the vibration of its base, Most of the vibration isolation has gone into passive efforts to damp and absorb energy and passively absorb vibrational displacements without affecting the position or stability of the platform.
Absorption of vibration can accomplish a great deal, but some displacement of the platform always results from such energy absorption. Thus, absolute stability is not achieved.